MI ABU LEO
by JUANIS
Summary: UNA MUY ESPECIAL DE NUESTRA QUERIDA DRAGEN CON SU ABUELO MUTANTE... LEO Y COMO PUEDE DESENCADENAR. OTRA MANCUERNA ALARIANMICHU ¡¡DISFRUTENLA!


Cierto mañana hermosa y despejada, una joven, hermosa e inteligente Dragen surcaba los cielos, disfrutando de la frescura del viento, hasta que un dolor en su rostro la detuvo de golpe, aterriza en un claro donde una comuna bastante conocida por ella le daba la bienvenida.

**  
****-¡¡Uyy! ¡Maldito dolor de muelas!- Digo subiendome al arbol que plante hace años. ****  
****  
****Leonardo como no queriendo la cosa, ve a la joven dragen en lo que subía al arbol, camina hacia ella ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡¡Hola cariño! ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? -Saludo cubriendose con la mano el sol ****  
****  
****-¡Hola, abuelo!- Me bajo al árbol y sonrio.- A nada en especial. Pasaba por la zona y baje a descansar un rato.- Me vuelvo para mostrarle las alas.- Eso de volar con alas cansa mucho.- alego, llevandome la mano a la boca. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¿Las muelas del juicio acaso? ****  
****  
****-¿Eh?- Lo miro.- sí.- sonrio un poco.- Me llevan doliendo desde hace unos pocos días.- Me giro, para quedar de cara hacia él.- Pero no es nada que allá que preocuparse. Con que me tome una pasilla se me pasa el dolor.- sonrio nerviosamente. ****  
****  
****Leo: Puede ser algo peor Alarian, mejor ven a la clínica, nos llego un dentista humano muy amable y sin duda te atendera muy bien nn- toma a la niña del brazo y la lleva con el ****  
****  
****-P-pero...- se detiene; parando el avance de su abuelo.- Es que a mi no me gusta ir al dentista.- Murmuro muy quedamente. Tan queda, que apenas se oyo. ****  
****  
****Leo: No hay que temer pequeña, es muy bueno ****  
****  
****-¬¬ ¿De verdad?- Pregunto, desconfiada. ****  
****  
****Leo: Alarian, con lo que paranoicos que somos aquí ¿Crees que dejaria a alguien tocarnos? ****  
****  
****-Pues... ¿No?- digo sin mucha conviccion en lo dicho ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Anda! ¡Entra ya! -mirada burlona- O que ¿Te da miedo un humano? ****  
****  
****-Sí. Me da yuyu estar al lado de los humanos.- digo, recordando la primera vez que me encontre con un grupo de ellos, que me quería "decepcionar" para estudiarme. ****  
****  
****Leo: Querras decir "diseccionar" -abriendo la puerta de la clinica- ¡Ya entra, o tu madre me matará al saber que no te atendí sabiendo de tu dolor! ****  
**

**-Lo que sea.- Dije, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo.- No... De verdad...- Empiezo a suplicar en la puerta de la consulta.- Hare lo que sea, pero no me obligues a entrar, ¡¡¡Por favor!.- Se me saltan las lagrimas. ****  
****  
****Leo: Esta bien Alarian -deja de forcejear- No te forzare, entonces dejame revisarte y te dare algo para el dolor ¿Vale? ****  
****  
****-Gracias.- Me abrazo a él.- ¡Uy!- Me suelto y me sonrojo.- ¡Perdon!- Me disculpo rapidamente. ****  
****  
****Leo: Yo tambien te quiero- Le dice la tortuga acariciando la cabeza de la niña- Ahora vamos y despues de esto te invito a cenar ****  
**

**-¿No habra carne, verdad?- Pregunto, cogiendo de la mano a Leo.- Ya sabe lo poco que me gusta cuando lleva mucho tiempo. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¿Te complacería una deliciosa ensalada fresca en el mejor restaurante de Cd Satan? ****  
****  
****- en Cd. Stana no.- Me relamo.- Pero una ensalada de las que hace la abuela sí.- sonrio. ****  
****  
****Leo: Mmmmh entonces te llevaré al nuevo restaurante que adivina de quien es ****  
**

**-¿¡De quien? ¿¡De quien?- Pregunto dando saltitos. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡¡Noooo tienes que adivinar! nn****  
****  
****-Ehhh...- Me pongo a pensar- ¿Del Tito Raph?- Pregunto. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¿Bromeas? Si el pusiera un negocio seria de matones a domicilio! Estas muy fria pequeña sigue adivinando, solo te digo que no es de Don o de Mike ****  
****  
****-Entonces de... ¿Tito Nail?- entramos en el consultorio de Leo.- ¿Del Tito Gio? ****  
****  
****Leo: FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA -mirando a su nieta con mala leche- ¡Si te dije que no es de Don, Raph o Mike! ¿Quien crees que sigue en la lista de tortugas?- Leonardo estaba a punto de gritarle ****  
****  
****-Pues...- Me sonrojo y me abrazo a Leo.- ¡Pues tuyo abu!- sonrio. ****  
****  
****Leo: JAJAJAJAJA XD ¡Bueno no es mío, es de tu abuela! Conseguimos el local en el centro comercial donde Luisa te lleva de compras- se abrocha su saco azul metalico y se acomoda la corbata gris obscura- ¿Que me dices querida? ¿Acompañas a esta vieja tortuga a una cita? -le guiña un ojo y pone su brazo para que la tomara Alarian **

**  
****  
****Me sonrojo de broma y me abrazo a Leo.- ¡Sí, abu. te acompaño!. ¡¡UII!- Me llevo la mano a la boca.- Pero después de que me des la pastilla para el dolor.- digo, al acariciarme la mandibula. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Por supuesto!- busca en el gabinete de medicamentos- Veamos te dare la de siempre- se la entrega con un conito desechable con agua- Aqui tienes corazon ****  
****  
****-¡Gracias!- me meto la pastilla en la boca y se un trago, me tomo el medicamento.- Como siempre... que poco me gusta tomar medicinas.- me rio. ****  
****  
****Leonardo fingiendo que tomaba una grabadora de voz: Nota para mi mismo, conseguirle a Alarian medicamento con buen sabor ****  
**

**-¿Eh? JAJAJAJAJA- Me rio con ganas, cogiendo a Leo por el brazo y salimos del consultorio a nuestra "cita".****  
****  
****Rato despues llegaron al centro comercial, observaban los escaparates en su trayecto al restaurant, Alarian miraba embelesada los vestidos (despues de todo es una chica) Leonardo miraba con ternura a la niña. En unos momentos llegaron al restaurant de diseño moderno, con paredes de cristal y mesas amplias en bancos altos con descansa pies ****  
****  
****La luz era suave invitando a la intimidad, el lugar a pesar de tener 2 dias abierto ya tenia una buena cantidad de comensales que disfrutaban de los platillos, en su mayoria ensaladas ****  
****  
****Leonardo abrio la puerta de vidrio dejando entrar a Alarian y cerrandola tras de él, buscaron con la mirada y llegaron a una mesa cercana donde varios jovencitos descansaban en las bancas del centro comercial, algunos escuchaban musica o platicaban ruidosamente. ****  
****  
****Al tomar asiento, un joven mesero se presento ante ellos tomando sus ordenes ****  
**

**Leo: ¿Y bien Aly? ¿Que te parece el lugar? No crees que es muy aseñorado? ****  
****  
****-Pues...- Miro a todos lados.- Sí, esta muy bien para vuestra edad.- Digo en broma, riendome. ****  
****  
****-¡No! ¡Bah! ¡En serio!- Me quedo mirando el lugar.- Me gusta mucho, es el lugar perfecto para una cita intima sin que te molesten.- sonrio. ****  
****  
****Leo: Gracias nn No se lo digas a nadie, pero nos basamos en la timidez de tu padre para decorar el lugar ****  
****  
****-OO ¿A sí?- Pregunto. No me lo podia creer. ****  
****  
****Leo: Síp nn****  
****-Jejejeje Pero si papá no es timido.- Me quedo sopesando lo que acababa de decir- Solo se complica mucho para expresar sus sentimientos. ****  
****  
****Leo: Eso tambien es timidez- deja de hablar cuando el mesero les coloca sus ensaladas a cada uno, Leonardo le agradece con la cabeza ****  
****  
****-¡Maslesc!- agradezco en Drageniano. El mesero se me queda mirando un momento, pero luego se va cuando unos clientes lo llaman.- Creo que no debi hablar en Drageniano. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡No te preocupes, lo más que pensara es que eres de otro país! -mirando su plato de ensalada- Esto se ve bueno, ¿Que dices? ¿Nos lo comemos? ****  
****  
****-Ssiiiii...- sonrio y empiezo a comer. ****  
****  
****-OO ¡¡!- Me quedo de piedra nada más llevarme el tenedor a la boca.- Tiene un sabor distinto.- Sopeso.- Y.- Me llevo un poco más a la boca.- No sabe a carton. Esta muy bueno. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Que bueno que te gusta! ¡Ay! ¡Casi lo olvido...! -Se quita su mascara, mostrando unos ojos verdes como el jade ****  
****  
****-OO Oye, abu. Se te ve raro sin la mascara.- Le digo; pero al instante sonrio.- Pero... ****  
****  
****Leo: Tu abuela casi me asesina si me ve comiendo con la mascara, Pero que? ****  
****  
****-No sé... Se te ve distinto. Es todo.- Me llevo otra vez el tenedor a la boca. ****  
****  
****Leo se rie quedamente, te daré una sorpresa si encuentras algo en mi, que hayas visto ante en otra persona ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡AAAYYY! Así en seco... No sé...- Me llevo la mano detras de la cabeza mientras pienso.- ¿Los ojos? ****  
****  
****Leo entrecierra y abre fijamente los ojos: ¡¡Te estas acercando pequeña! -Se come una buena cantidad de ensalada disfrutando como se devanaba los sesos la jovencita ****  
****  
****-Pues... Las pupilas... ¿Se parecen a las de mi madre?- Digo sin mucha conviccion en mis palabras. ****  
****  
****Leo: Mis pupilas son redondas, las de tu mamá felinas, lo que nos hacer iguales es el iris, son del mismo color ****  
****  
****- Es verdad. Jejejejeje- empiezo a reirme. ****  
****  
****-Oye, Abu. El dentista de la clinica... ¿Cómo es?- Pregunto llevandome otra vez el tenedor a la boca.- estaba pensando en...- me callo. ****  
****Leo: ¿Cual es tu interes? Bueno es un humano, de aproximadamente 25 años, acaba de graduarse de la facultad y en la comuna fue el unico lugar que encontro, es buen sujeto dentro de lo que cabe, no hay nada que temer ****  
****  
****-nnUU ¿En serio?- Me rio nerviosamente.- Era para... mañana... si no pasa nada importante...- titubeo.- pasarme por allí. ****  
****  
****Leo: Muy bien te estaré esperando nn- En eso mira a su alrededor, algunos comensales o gente que pasaba cerca se les quedaban viendo y cuchicheaban algo, era como si pensaran que él era un viejo rabo verde que trataba de conquistar a la jovencita ****  
****  
****-¬¬ Como sigan mirando así uu ****  
****  
****-¡Hago una masacre en el primer dia que vengo a cenar CON MI ABUELO!- Grito para que todo el mundo dejara de pensar mal de Leo. ****  
****  
****Leo ¡ALARIAN! ¡CONTROLATE POR FAVOR! -mira hacia todos lados- La gente siempre pensará mal antes de pensar bien, no tiene que importarte esto ****  
****  
****-¡¡SI QUE ME IMPORTA!- Me vuelvo a mirarlo encabronada, poniendo cara de asesina. ****  
****  
****-Lo... l-lo s-sien-to...- Me sonrojo y gacho la mirada.- no debi gritarle. Ha sido una grave falta de educacion por mi parte. ****  
****  
****Leo le sonrie con ternura: ¡No te preocupes cariño! JAJAJAJA ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Me recordaste a tu madre a tu edad, solo que fue en un parque! ¡Nadamas que ella se le fue a los golpes a unos niños y casi se la llevan presa! -Comienza a reirse a risotada limpia. ****  
****  
****Sigo con la cabeza gacha. Me sentia muy mal por haberle gritado a mi abu y haber perdido el control de nuevo. ****  
****-C-creo que...- En eso, siento una descarga electrica en el antebrazo derecho y gruño de dolor. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡¡ALARIAN! Se levanta como por impulso mirando quien la habia atacado ****  
****  
****-No... No pasa nada.- Le digo a mi abu.- Lleva unos cuantos días reaccionando así.- Lo tranquilizo.- es por la subida de tension.- sonrio.- No se preocupe. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Estas chiflada si crees que lo dejare de largo! Vamos a tu casa y mañana a primera hora te hare un chequeo general, ****  
****  
****-¡Yo me quiero quedar un ratito más! ¡Por fi!- Le pido.- ¡Quiero un heladito! –Leonardo la mira por unos segundos, suspira y asiente con la cabeza****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Vale! -Llama con su mano a un mesero, recoge los platos vacios y pide los helados mas caros de la carta y luego mira a Alarian- Para mi nieta consentida nn ****  
****  
****-¡Gracias!- De un saltito, me abrazo a él y le doy un besito en la mejilla.- Jejeje. ¡Muchas gracias, abu!- sonrio. Despues de unos minutos les trajeron unas copas enormes de helado de vainilla y chocolate con trocitos de nuez y cerezas, bañados con caramelo.****  
****  
****Leo: JAJAJAJA ¡ANDA COMETELO YA! –dijo riendo cuando veía a la niña con estrellitas en los ojos mirando "lela" su helado. ****  
****  
****Despues de lo helados, me quedo un rato chupando la cucharilla; era un vicio que tenía. En la puerta del restaurant, espero tranquilamente a que Leo saliera, pues se habia quedado hablando un momento con ilssek. ****  
****  
****Leonardo despues de conversar con su esposa, sale del restaurante, coloca una mano en el hombro de Alarian indicandole que ya se podian ir. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¿Te gustaria hacer algo mas antes de llevarte a tu casa? -mira su reloj- Son las 8:30 PM, todavia tienes permiso y aunque no lo tuvieras- Te cuido - le dice guiñandole un ojo. ****  
****  
****-Pues...- me quedo pensando.- Podríamos practicar con las espadas en casa, abu?- le pregunto.- En el Templo mamá no me deja. Dice que puedo hacerles daño a mis hermanos. ****  
****  
****-Es para mejorar mi habilidad, hace tiempo que no practico y creo que he empezado a olvidar. ****  
****  
****-Por fi... Abu... ¡Anda!- Me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.- O sino mañana no voy a la clinica.- Le amenazo. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¿AMENAZAS? ¡¿A MI! ¡¿AL SUJETO QUE ENTRENO A TU MADRE! -la toma de la parte trasera de su blusa y la deja cara a cara con él- ¡¡SI QUE TIENES UNA CARA DURA! ****  
****  
****-Jejejejeje- empiezo a reirme.- Era bromita, abu. ****  
****  
****Leonardo la baja suavemente y le da la espalda cruzando los brazos: ¡MF! ¡Me pregunto si a tu madre la tratas igual! ****  
****  
****-¡No te enfades abu, que estaba de broma!- Empiezo a gimotear.- ¡Solo queria ver que era lo que me decias!- Me llevo las manos a los ojos y los restriego contra ellos.- ¡No queria que te enfadases conmigo! snif... snif.. ****  
****  
****Leo: JAJAJAJA ¡Alarian, yo tambien jugaba! -abraza a la dragen con ternura y le frota la espalda- ¡Anda! Vamos entonces a entrenar con las espadas! ****  
****-Snif...- Me abrazo al cuello de Leo.- ¡No te enfades más, abu. Por fi! ¡Que no me gusta! ****  
****  
****Leonardo mantiene abrazando a la niña, era increible que pudiera sentir tanto afecto por ella, aunque no tenía su sangre, para él, ella era su nieta, separandose un poco, levanta con su mano el menton de ella y le da una calida mirada. ****  
****  
****Leo: Ya no estes triste que me haras sentir mal –le susurra con infinita ternura. ****  
****  
****Me vuelvo a restregar los ojos y sonrio.- Nada de lagrimas, que eso es de debiles y cobardes.- Me cojo de la mano de Leo y tiro de él para que andara.- ¡Vamos, abu! ****  
****  
****Llegaron rapidamente a casa de Leonardo, Alarian salto de la aeronave corriendo hacia dentro en direccion al dojo, Leonardo la seguía tranquilamente, cuando entro, se dirigio hacia un pequeño santuario, ahi estaban con algunas velas la foto de una persona que fue muy importante en su vida**

**  
****Leo: ¡Buenas noches Maestro Splinter! -susurro dando un reverencia y despues camino hacia la niña, mas ella se acerco un poco al santuario tomando la foto de Splínter ****  
****  
****-¿Quien es abu?- Pregunto, mirando la foto, extrañada. ****  
****  
****Leo: El es por quien todos estamos aqui, quien yo deje de ser una tortuga mascota, quien me hizo tener una esposa y a tu madre cariño ****  
****  
****Leo: Es el Maestro Splínter, mi sensei... mi padre ****  
****  
****-¿El bisabu?- Pregunto, soltando la foto en su sitio. Doy unas palmadas y hago una reverencia.- Que descanses bien, bisabu. ****  
****  
****Leo: Seguro que sí, Bueno empecemos a entrenar ¿Estas lista Alarian? –Toma una katana que estaba en la pared junto a varias, y la blande frente a su nieta. ****  
****  
****-¿Eh? Abu... ¿Puedo invocar mi espada?- sonrio.- Es que hace tiempo que no la tengo en las manos. ****  
****  
****Leo: Un buen maestro practica con cualquier espada... –mirando los ojitos pucherosos- ¡Bueno esta bien invocala! ¡Aunque eso no te hará ganar! ;)****  
****  
****-Jeje! Gracias!- cierro los ojos y concentro mi energia.- Llamo a las sombras! a la oscuridad! invoca a la espada de las destruccion! Ven a mi, ORINVER!- Extiendo la mano al cielo.**

**  
****En ella aparece una mandoble, con una hoja un poco más ancha que la de las katanas y algo más corta. ****  
**

**-Lista.- La blando con ambas manos. ****  
****  
****Leo mirando a su contrincante: Mmmmh buen diseño, buena aleación, pero... - le da un golpe ligero a la espada y Alarian la suelta sin comprender que ocurrio, Leonardo la mira divertido- ¡Un pesimo peso y amarre! ****  
****  
****-OOU ¡!- Vuelvo a coger la espada y ataco sin pensar mucho. ****  
****  
****Leonardo se hace aun lado y le pone el pie a la niña quien cae de bruces, Leonardo se tuvo que morder la lengua para no carcajearse ****  
****  
****-¬¬ ¡Eso no ha tenido gracia!- digo entre dientes y vuelvo a atacar- ¡¡¡Daaa! ****  
****  
****Leonardo hace el mismo procedimiento pero antes de caer, le da una nalgada a Alarian con la parte roma de la espada ****  
****  
****-¡Ay!- Me llevo la mano a la barbilla, mirando asesinamente a Leo. Blando la espada con una mano y me concentro.- "Esto a lo loco no se puede hacer"- Pienso con los ojos cerrados.- "¡Bien!"- los abro de golpe.- "¡Vamos a pelear enserio!" ******

**Leo: "OH OH Ya se ubico" "¡A divertirnos!" -ambos comenzaron a blandir sus espadas con ferocidad, dando una verdadera pelea, Leonardo se sentía feliz de tener un buen contrincante en alguien tan joven ****  
****  
****-¡¡AAAAHH!- Voy a darle un golpe por arriba, pero lo bloquea- ¡Te vi!- Le digo y desaparezco. ****  
****  
R****eaparezco en el techo del dojo. Me sujeto a el con los pies y una mano, y me quedo observando a Leo, estudiandolo. ****  
****-"Tiene muy buena tecnica, Jamás me habia encontrado alguien que me superase en mucho"- Pienso, bajando al piso sin haber ruido.- "¿Como lo vencere?"- sonriendo, le lanzo otro ataque por el lado, que es esquivado con elegancia. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¿Estas bien peque? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos así? -Leonardo parecia no cansarse, ni siquiera sudaba ****  
****  
****-Estoy bien- Bostezo- Solo tengo un poco de sueño.- Me restriego los ojos.- Pero aun quiero practicar un rato más.- sonrio. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Ya es hora de dormir! Ademas mañana a primera hora tienes chequeo general, ese dolor en tu antebrazo no me gusta ****  
****  
****-¡Por fi!- Le pido, poniendo de nuevo mis ojitos de cordero.****  
****  
****Leo: ¡QUE NO! -Guarda su espada y le quita a Alarian la suya, apaga las veladoras del santuario y despues de darle una reverencia a su sensei, la saca del dojo, va a una habitacion en particular, en donde Luisa dormia cuando llego a la Tierra, preparó la cama y le dio una pijama que guardaba en el closet, un cepillo de dientes nuevo y le ordeno que entrara al baño a cambiarse y lavarse los dientes ****  
****  
****-¡Jo'! -me quejo, entrando al baño arrastrando los pies- ¡No es justo!- Me vuelvo a quejar- ¡Con lo bien que nos lo estabamos pasando!- Me meto la cabeza del pijama y luego el pantalon.- ¿A que hora vas a despertarme abu?- Le pregunto con la boca llena de pasta dentifrica. ****  
****  
****Leo quien estaba parado en la puerta, revisando que se lavara bien los dientes: A las 6:30 en ayunas, te quiero bien bañadita y no te laves los dientes para que no salgas alta de glucosa ****  
****  
****-¡Entonces matare al dentista con mi aliento a dragon!.- Sonrio, echandole el aliento, que olia a menta. ****  
****  
****-¿Vas a avisar a mi papá de que estoy aqui, abu?- Pregunto, metiendome en la cama y tumbandome boca arriba. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Jejejeje Niña, cuando tu vas por la leche yo ya fui por los quesos! Ya les avise y no hay problema, va a venir a mediodia a pasar un ratito con nosotros ****  
****  
****-Entonces...- me pongo a pensar.- ¡Tengo que planear ya la trastada de mañana!- Me quedo mirando a Leo, que tambien me mira.- Es broma. a mi papá yo no le haria nada malo, nn lo quiero mucho. ****  
****  
****Leo: Si y yo tengo 15 años -se iba a ir, cuando regresa- ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no me divierto, ¿Tienes algo en mente? ****  
****  
****-Pues...- Me siento en la cama.- A mi papá no le gusta las revisiones medicas, que tal si...- me quedo pensando.- asi en frio no se me ocurre nada. ****  
****  
****Leo se lleva una mano al menton: Mmmmh yo menos ****  
****  
****-Mmm ¿Por que no hacemos un picnic mañana por la tarde?- sonrio.- En algun lugar que allá un lago o algo así. Si conseguimos que mi papá caiga al agua y se empape, podria hacer que se enfermara, pero de broma, no quiero que le pase algo malo de verdad. ****  
****  
****-Y luego, volvemos a la clinica y lo chequeas. Despues de varios minutos, le dices que tiene algo muy malo, algo que no tiene cura, para luego de un rato decirle que es broma. ****  
****  
****-¿Que te parece? nn -Le pregunto. ****  
****  
****Leo: Si y tu madre nos hace un bonito epitafio "Aqui yacen el par de cabrones, que le hicieron una broma a mi esposo" ****  
****  
****-Jo'... Pues... Algo...- me cruzo de brazos y pienso.- ¡Algo! ¡Algo! ****  
****  
****-¡Aichs! no se me ocurre nada.- Me dijo caer sobre la almohada. ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡Uuuuuiiiiii!- Me lio el pelo.- ¡No sé me ocurre nada! ****  
****  
****-¿Y si le quitamos algo que le guste mucho y le hacemos seguir unas pistas tontas, para que luego regrese al punto de partida?- Pregunto, pensando en un trastada parecida que le hice a Goku. ****  
****  
****Leo:Si tiene la midad de cerebro, funcionaría, ¡¡¡Pero es PICCOLO! ****  
****  
****-¡Vale! ¡Vale, no me comas!- Le digo.- Mmmh...¬¬ ¿Por que no piensa algo Ud. tambien, Eh? **

**  
****Leo: Mmmh Si dijeramos que los niños fueron secuestrados, nos matan, si dijeramos que Luisa esta deshauciada nos mata Piccolo y Luisa nos revive para matarnos de nuevo... AARRGH! NO SE ME OCURRE NADA!**

**  
****-¡Hey! Han visto por aqui un dibujo de mi papá?- Pregunta Oril, apareciendo de la nada en la habitacion.- Es que no lo encuentro.- Mira bajo la cama.- ¡Como mi padre lo veo me mata!- se queda mirando a los presentes.- ¡Buenas noches, abu! **

**  
****Leo: Buenas noches hijo!- Cuando sale el niño de la habitacion, mutante y dragen se quedan viendo y sus rostros brillan por la idea **

**  
****-¿Y si hacemos una guerra de Globos de pintura?-Pregunto ya a lo desesperado. ****  
****  
****Leo: Pues... no esta mal la idea.. Y si es pintura fosforecente... Un verde limón y rojo pasión... -la idea empezaba a tomar forma- ****  
****  
****-¡Jeje! tengo unos cuantos botes de pintura en mi habitacion del Templo.- sonrio.- Podria aparecerme por allí en un momento y traerlos. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Yo tengo los globos! Se los quite a Maggie una vez que la castigue ****  
****  
****-¡Jeje! ahora ahi que planear cuando empezara el ataque.- Me restriego las manos pensando en la cara que se les quedaria a mis padres. ****  
****  
****Leo parecia niño chiquito, buscando por su closet encontro los globos de colores, en eso recordo un polvo pica-pica que le quito a Patty y unos cuetes de Frida, los tomo todos y se los llevo al cuarto de Alarian ****  
**

**Mientras yo apareci en el Templo y me interne en mi habitacion sin hacer mucho ruido. Me agache y saque de debajo de la cama unos botes de pintura. de la parte alta del armario saque otros y, con mi carga, me volvi a la comuna. ****  
****Leonardo aguardaba en la habitacion con todo cuando llego su nieta se sentaron en el suelo preparando los globos con la mezcla de pintura y polvo pica-pica, cuando los llenaron todos, fueron afuera y colocaron los cuetes de tan manera que explotaran cerca uno del otro. ****  
****  
****Luego de preparar meticulosamente nuestro plan de ataque, Leonardo desde el tejadillo del porche y Yo desde la copa del arbol que habia en el jardin, guardamos los Globos en mi habitacion y nos echamos a dormir. ****  
****  
****A la mañana siguiente... ****  
****  
****Leonardo entro impavido a la habitacion de Alarian, abriendo las ventanas entrando ala luz del sol por todas partes, se le miraba feliz tarareando una cancion ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡BUENOS DIAS MI DRAGONCITA! ¡A DESPERTAR QUE HOY ES UN DIA ESPLENDOROSO! -Alarian como puede se tapa con las sabanas la cabeza pues quería dormir mas, Leonardo se las quita y levanta a Alarian donde con todo y pijamas la mete en la regadera con agua helada ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!- Grito cuando siento el agua helada. Me salgo de la regadera chorreando y mirando asesina a mi abuelo.- ¡¡¡¡ABU! ¡¡¡ME QUIERES MATAR DE FRIO!- Rujo, creando un energy ball. ****  
****  
****Leo: JAJAJAJAJA ¡GUARDA TUS ENERGIAS PARA DESPUES! ¡PORQUE TENDREMOS QUE IRNOS A TODA PASTILLA PARA HUIR, PORQUE APARTE DE TU PADRE! ¿A QUIEN CREES QUE MAS INVITE AL PICNIC? ****  
****  
****-Aaaa... Vegeta?- Pregunto bajando la mano. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡AJA! Y a Yamcha, Tenshin Han, Goku, Gohan y a la vieja bruja de Chichi ****  
****  
****-OO ¡Pobres!- Me restriego las manos -¡No saben donde se han metido!- pongo sonrisa malevola. ****  
****  
****Luego de una ducha rápida, me arregle con el traje de combate y baje al piso inferior, donde Leo ya me estaba esperando. Cuando me vio bajar, alzo una ceja y se quedo viendo mi vestimenta. Llevaba puesto el traje de combate estilo Caballeros de Dragones, pero este cubria hasta mi rostro. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¿Y tu que? ¡Es hasta la tarde! ¡Ahhh ya veo es porque vamos con el dentista! JAJAJAJAJA ¡Quitate esto! ¡No hay nada que temer!- toma de la mano a la niña y la lleva al dentista a pesar de las protestas ****  
****  
****-¡N-no... espera!- Me agarro a la farola que hay a la entrada de la clinica.- ToT ¡Todavia no estoy lista!****  
****  
****Leonardo hace fuerzas para soltar a la niña: ¡Vamos Alarian, es por tu bien! -aspira aire ¡¡¡¡SUELTATE CON UN CARAJO YAAAA! ****  
****  
****-¡¡No!- Me agarro mucho más a la farola- ¡¡CULPA VUESTRA POR PONERLA AQUI!- Lloriqueo. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡SI NO TE SUELTAS, TOMARE TODO Y LO TIRARE A LA BASURA! -Haciendo mas fuerza- ¡PALABRA DE NINJA! ****  
****  
****Me suelto de golpe de la farola y me siento en el suelo, tirando a Leo lejos. ****  
****-Vale...- Empiezo hacer circulitos en el suelo con un dedo. UoU****  
****  
****Leonardo se levanta como puede y abre la puerta de la clínica, Alarian camina lentamente adentro y solo hasta que se la lleva a empujones llegan hacia el dentista, al estar ahí los presento ****  
****  
****Leo: Dr. Matsumoto, ella es mi nieta Alarian, Alarian el es el Dr. Matsumoto ****  
**

**Dr. Matsumoto: Hola Alarian, tu abuelo me ha hablado mucho de ti, si que eres una chica muy grande -le dice el joven dentista con entusiasmo ****  
****  
****-H-Hola.- Me pongo detras de Leo.- No me dejes solita con él, por fi.- Le pido por lo bajo a Leo. ****  
****  
****Leonardo asintio y por fin Alarian se sentó en la silla para revisión, despues de checar la dentadura con una pequeña lampara, ****  
****  
****  
****Dr. Matsumoto: Bueno Dr. Yoshi, la unica manera de arreglarse es con cirugia y... frenos- al noticia le cayo como bomba a Alarian ¡como una guerrera de su talla terminaria con semejantes cosas! ****  
****  
****-¡Cheto parao!- Le digo cuando iba tocarme de nuevo.- ¡A mi no me pones ni me haces nada!- Le grito.- ¡¡Antes prefiero otro Rujers por el mundo que eso! ****  
****  
****Leo: Ehhh Dr. Matsumoto, dejelo así, ya sera su bronca JEJEJEJE n n U -levanta a la niña de la silla y la saca inmediatamente. ****  
****  
****-Grrrr...- empiezo a maldecir por lo bajo y a soltar impropiedades- ¡¡¡¡AAARRRRGGG!- Dejo ezplotar mi Ki- ¡¡¡¡PERO QUE SE CREE ESE TIO!- empiezo a dar vueltar por el consultorio de Leo, como si fuera una fiera encerrada. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Serena morena! Te recuerdo que es dentista, solo hizo su trabajo, y ya deja de cabrearte, recuerda que tenemos que hacer en unas horas- al escucharlo Alarian se le bajo el coraje por encanto ****  
****  
****-¡Jejejeje es verdad!- Me subo a la camilla y pego los pies.- Y... ¿Que vamos hacer ahora?- Pongo las manos en mis tobillos y dejo la mirada clavada en Leo. ****  
****  
****Leo: Revisarte... -toma un estetoscopio y comienza a revisar la respiracion de su nieta, despues saco una lamparita y revisa los oidos de ella, toma un martillito y checa sus reflejos todo se veia bien. ****  
****  
****Leo: Ahora te haré unos examenes de sangre, no te muevas de aqui -sale de su consultorio para buscar una jeringa y tubitos de ensaye ****  
****  
****Durante ese tiempo, pense en cuantas cosas seria capaz de hacer despues de aquel castigo. **

**  
****-¿Como se me puede castigar ANTES de hacer algo malo?- Me pregnto a mi misma. ****  
****  
****-Mmmh...- me quedo mirando mi antebrazo mecanico y a mi mente llega el momento en que perdi el autentico y lo que sufri cuando me implantaron el que tenia ahora. ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡Ya llegue, mira quien vino conmigo! - Donatello en eso aparece sonriendole a la niña, tenia en su mano derecha un maletin de piel color rojo; se sento frente a ella y empezo a revisar su brazo mecanico ****  
****  
****Don: Mmmh ya veo, tienes un corto circuito en la base oscilatora del codo, Como si hubieras estado colgada de algo -Alarian recordo la noche en que habia entrenado con Piccolo y casi se lo arrancaba de un solo golpe ****  
****  
****-Jejejejeje nnUU- Rio nerviosamente.- ahora mismo no caigo en que estuve colgada. ****  
****  
****Don: ¡Bueno por eso siempre vengo preparado! -Abre su maletin y saca muchos instrumentales, uno que parecia ser una pluma con punta de lasser la encendio, primero le quito la piel artificial y cuando estuvo el metal expuesto empezo a arreglar los circuitos, unos cuantos toques que dio y el brazo quedo como nuevo ****  
****  
****-¡Gracias, tito Don!- Muevo la mano.- ¿Me lo puedes dejar así?- le pregunto sonriendo.- Me refiero, sin la piel esa. Es que así me gusta más. ****  
****  
****Don: ¡Como quieras! Solo la creamos tu abuelo y yo por si acaso, pero si te gusta mas asi, adelante, va mas con tu personalidad- le dijo sonriendole y mostrandole todos los dientes ****  
****  
****-òó ¡¿Como que más con mi personalidad!- frunzo el cejo y lo miro de mala leche. ****  
****  
****Don: ¡D-De Gue-guerrera! O O U -Donatello se va a toda pastilla haciendo que Leonardo se riera con ganas. ****  
****  
****-Jijijiji.- empiezo a reirme por lo bajo.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Acabo en una risotada.- ¡Que bien me lo paso cuando pasa esto! ****  
****Leo: ¡Yo tambien! nn ¡Bueno ya vamonos en una media hora llegan todos y hay que estar listos! ****  
****  
****-¡Je! ¡No saben la bienvenida que les vamos a dar!- me bajo de la camilla, creo unos guantes largos, me los pongo y salgo junto con mi abu a la calle. ****  
****  
****Como lo tenian previsto, llegaron Piccolo y Luisa con los niños, los trillizos llegaron haciendo un revuelo y Oril detras de ellos igual con su mala leche, Luisa llevaba en brazos a Calixto. ****  
****  
****Le siguieron Gohan con sus padres, al principio Leonardo creyo que no vendria por una reunion en otro pais pero se deleito viendo al semisayan y despues llego el resto... con Vegeta ****  
****  
****Leo: ¡BIENVENIDOS, PASEN TODOS, NO SABEN EL GUSTO QUE ME DA VERLES! -Saludo efusivamente a todos, Ilssek miro a su esposo y se extraño, pero creyendo que le decía a sus nietos ya no le tomo importancia. ****  
****  
****Los llevó al despoblado donde tenían todo listo, Leonardo sento a Goku, con su esposa y su hijo en una area de la enorme mesa de picnic, enfrente de estos Vegeta y los demás Z-senshis, solo por seguridad no sento a Luisa y a los niños cerca para que no salieran lastimados ****  
****  
****-''Espero a la orden, abu.''- Le digo a Leo telepaticamente, puesta en mi posicion. ****  
****  
****La comida paso tranquilamente, todos conversando de cualquier cosa, Vegeta peleandose con Goku como siempre, la comida se sirvio bien, todo se disfruto quedando solo un pollo en la vasija, pollo que Goku y Vegeta tomaron con el tenedor al mismo tiempo, al hacer ambas miradas se toparon, con el tenedor en la mano trataban de quitarse uno al otro la pieza sin darse tregua ¡Esa era la señal! ****  
****  
****Leo: "¡AHORA ALARIAN!" ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡DDAAAA!- empiezo a lanzar los globos de pintura hacia los invitados, teniendo cuidado de no darle a mi madre y hermanitos. casi al instante de que estuvieran llenos de pintura, todos comenzaron a estornudar. ****  
****  
****-¡Ahora te toca a ti, Principe de los Monos!- sigo con mi ataque con algo más de agrecividad, pero controlandome. Cambie de posicion, solo para que no me hubicaran. Del árbol pase al techo del porche, que crujio al sentir mi peso. rápidamete fui cambienado de lugares, de esto modo, los invitados no sabian de donde les caian los globos. **

**  
****-''Dale ahora, abu.''- Lanzando un globo a la cara de Gohan.- "Enciende los cuetes.'' ****  
**

**Con un cerillo encendido, con maestria lo lanza como si fuera una suriken, toca el pabilo de un cuete haciendo que saltaran las chispas y se encendieran todos en reaccion en cadena, los cuetes volaban zumbando y zigzagueando por todos lados creando el descontrol total, las pobres victimas entre correr, estornudar y esquivar chocaban unos contra otros gritando y mascullando improperios y obscenidades ****  
****  
****Krillin empujo a Yamcha y cayo sobre una tina con agua, Goku en su afan por limpiarse la pintura que le cayo en los ojos golpeo a su hijo quien empujo a Vegeta y este a su vez cayo de bruces entre una pila de estiercol, pero Chichi fue la que llevo la peor parte, su cabello se convirtio en un amasijo de pintura que chorreaba por todos lados girando, gritando y corriendo, el picapica la volvia loca y se rascaba por todas partes, hasta que cayo al piso y comenzo a revolcarse en el suelo ****  
****  
****Luisa, los niños y ¿afortunadamente? Piccolo miraban todos impavidos, los enanos se carcajeaban de lo lindo mientras sus padres no sabian ni como reaccionar, pues gemian de sorpresa para estallar en carcajadas, Ilssek solo se llevaba las manos a la boca viendo en el desastre que se habian convertido todo. ****  
****  
****...Y los culpables se desternillaban de la risa hasta casi hacerse pipí ****  
****  
****Despues de varios minutos que fueron horas para los pobres infelices todo se tranquilizo, Vegeta y Goku ahora se peleaban por quien empujo a quien, al tener contacto con sus pieles se rascaban con ganas, Gohan se fijaba en sus lentes rotos, Yamcha estornudaba como poseso despues del baño forzado y Krillin lloriqueaba pensando en como le explicaría a su esposa como dejo la ropa ****  
****  
****Ilssek se levanto indignada mirando todo el lugar: ¡¿Pero quien carambas fue quien creo todo esto! -Piccolo y Luisa se miraron uno al otro adivinando quien había sido, el namek enojado se levanto y llamo a su hija a gritos. ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡ALARIAN!- Rugio Piccolo. **

**  
****-OH! Oh!- Me levanto del suelo y, cogiendo a Leo por la espalda, me elevo en el cielo hasta llegar casi a las capas esteriores de la Tierra. Per al recordar que solo los Dragen's y otras pocas especies podian sobrevivir en el espacio sin nave, me transforme en dragon y engulli a la tortuga, para luego salir pitando del planeta. ****  
****  
****Leo dentro del dragon se carcajeaba aun de lo ocurrido: JAJAJAJA ¡Alarian creo que debemos volver cariño! Hablaré con tu padre y todo se arreglara! **

**  
****-¡Mejor esperemos un ratito.- dije con voz asustada.- cuando papá se enfada, mejor estar lejos hasta que se le pase un poco. ****  
****  
****Leo: JAJAJAJAJA ¡No me habia divertido tanto desde...! -hace cuenta mental- ¡NUNCA! XD****  
****  
****Leo: No te preocupes ¡Volvamos! ¡Creeme cuando sepan quien fue el autor intelectual de esta charada se les caeran los calzones de la sorpresa! -Seguia riendose a mandibula batiente, Alarian un poquito convencida va bajando a la Tierra hacia la comuna ****  
****  
****Al llegar los Z-senshi ya se habían retirado, lo tipico seria que los padres se deshicieran en disculpas, pero siendo Piccolo y Fernanda, pues, las disculpas se las pasaban por el... ya saben donde. ****  
****  
****Al aterrizar el enorme dragon, Leonardo salió con una sonrisa radiante, los niños al verlos se fueron corriendo, Ilssek, Piccolo y Fernanda caminaron amenazantes, Alarian volvio a su forma normal y se escondio detras de su abuelo ****  
****  
****Fer: ¡Y bien! ¿Que buena excusa tienes para darnos? -Dijo cabreada mirando a su hija, en otra situacion y sino estuviera su esposo hasta la felicitaria, pero esta vez tenia que fingir. ****  
****  
****Piccolo: ¡¡Y LLEVARTE A LEONARDO COMO TU ESCUDO! ¡¡PUDISTE HABERLO LASTIMADO! ****  
****  
****Leo: Fui yo quien la uso de escudo ****  
****  
****-Y-yo... –susurraba buscando alguna respuesta ideal****  
****  
****Piccolo: ¡¡Y SOBRE TODO... - Se le queda viendo a su suegro- parpadea y le da un tick en el ojo izquierdo ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE! ****  
****  
****-N-nO es verdad.- Me pongo por delante y gacho la cabeza.- La culpa es mia, anoche lo estuve planeando yo todo. ****  
****  
****Fernanda e Ilssek: ¡¡¡¡COOOOMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!- Ambas mujeres no sabian ni que hacer, su padre y esposo ¡¡¿¿LEONARDO YOSHI HACIENDO UN COMPORTAMIENTO DIGNO DE MIKE O RAPH DE ADOLESCENTES! ****  
****  
****Leo: Alarian si fuera asi, como es que encontraste los cuetes y el polvo pica-pica y los globos? -mirando al trio estupefacto- Yo lo hice, y lo volveria a hacer si se me presentara la oportunidad ****  
****  
****-¡Yo te pienso ayudar, abu, cuando se presente esa oportunidad!- sonrio un poquito. ****  
****  
****Leo cambiando de la forma tranquila a una siniestra: ¡Y SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES DOS LE TOCA UN SOLO CABELLO, LES JURO QUE LES HARE LA VIDA POR DEMAS MISERABLE! ****  
****  
****Fer: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE LOS REGAÑAMOS, ESTUVO GENIAL! ¡¡QUE LASTIMA QUE NO TUVIERAMOS CAM PARA GRABAR! ****  
****  
****Leo: ¿Como esa? Dijo señalando una en el arbol cercano a la mesa de picnic ****  
****  
****-¡EJEM!- carraspeo Piccolo.- Todo esto pudo ser una borma suya, suegro.- me coge de la oreja.- ¡Pero Alarian no tuvo por que ayudarle! ****  
****  
****Leonardo tomo la mano de Piccolo y lo miro amenazante: Toca un solo cabello de esta niña y hare a mi hija viuda... Es una promesa ****  
****  
****El namek se cruza de brazos y lo mira encabronado- ¡Me da igual lo que diga! ¡Alarian hizo mal y estara castigada hasta que yo lo diga!**

**Leonardo no se iba a dejar amilanar y cruza los brazos mirando incrédulo y burlón a su yerno: ¡Por favor Piccolo! ¡No seas hipócrita! –Con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Vamos deja pasar por esta vez a la niña! **

**¡¡¡¡ANDALE PAPI! ¡¡¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –gritaron Galatea, Aarón y Catahas al mismo tiempo que le ponian ojitos de cachorro a su padre, Fernanda se habia unido al grupo, hasta Calixto (el bebé) lo miraba como si tambien comprendiera la situación.**

**Piccolo: ¡¡NO!- Se cruza de brazos y les da la espalda, el grupo entero corre poniéndose enfrente del namek, quien empezaba a perder fuerza en su idea.**

**Todos: ¡¡¡AAAAAAANNDAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Gritaron al unísono, uniéndose Illsek y su esposo (Leonardo).**

**Piccolo: ¡¡AAARGH! –Poniendo los brazos al cielo- ¡Esta bien que se quede! –apuntando a su hija- Pero mantente alejada de mí o te pesará.**

**Todos gritaron con jubilo y abrazaron con fuerza al namek cascarrabias, que casi tumbaban al piso.**

**Piccolo: ¡Aaugh! ¡Basta ya! -se separa del abrazo familiar- Fernanda le da un beso en los labios como premio y con los niños entra a la casa, seguidos de Leonardo y Alarian que entraron abrazados, solo Ilssek se queda junto a su yerno, que le da un beso en la mejilla.**

**Ilssek: ¡Gracias corazon de pollo! ¡Sabia que dentro de esa armadura, se escondia un relleno cremosito! –suspirq mirando a la entrada de su casa –Sabes, a Leo tenia mucho que no lo veia tan entusiasmado y es porque Alarian se parece a una persona de hace mucho tiempo ¿Quieres saber a quien se parece?**

**Piccolo: ¿A quien? –pregunto sentando en una roca que habia en el porche de la casa.**

**Ilssek: A Luisa Fernanda, antes de que Krambler nos atrapara y a ella la convirtiera en su esclava sexual- Le sonrie y luego se aleja de él para acompañar a su familia, dejándolo pensativo.**

**Piccolo: ¿A Fer? –se levanta y mira al cielo considerando en como el mundo cambia con el tiempo, algunos para bien o para mal.**

**Piccolo: ¡Que bueno que Fernanda cambio, si no, no quiero ni imaginarme como estaria el mundo con ella tan loca! – y con una sonrisa en los labios, entro a la casa para disfrutar de la fiesta que se estaba haciendo.**

**FIN**


End file.
